


When They

by wi22iou



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: College, F/M, High School, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Vignette, post-college, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi22iou/pseuds/wi22iou
Summary: A series of vignettes through Rachel & Patrick's relationship
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	When They

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts).



> Please heed the tags! 
> 
> Thank you to [ sonlali for all the cheerleading and handholding! Also thanks to the buddies at the bar for all the support and love.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali</a)

1\. when they meet

Rachel doesn’t remember much about when they first met. Patrick remembers the story better than she does. She just remembers it was the beginning of 7th grade when she sat down next to a boy on her first day in a new school and he smiled at her like she was his best friend. Little did she know what her life would be like after that moment. 

2\. when they date

It takes a while for them to date. He finally asks her at the 8th-grade dance while they slow dance to a song she can’t remember. 

3\. when they love you

She was first to say it, so sure, the summer between 9th and 10th grade. So sure of this being the one true love. 

4\. when they break

It was so petty, the reason. Maybe he overreacted, maybe she did. High school was hard enough while trying to maintain a steady relationship. 

5\. when they come together

College was harder, but no matter how many times they broke, they would find each other again. She loved him, wanted it to work. Needed it to work. 

6\. when they say yes

Of course, she said yes. She couldn’t wait to start planning the wedding, planning their lives, planning the kids, all of it. 

7\. when they leave

She hasn’t heard from him in 3 weeks. Where did he go? Why did he leave? Was it something she did? The last thing she remembers is wanting to set a date and getting pushback. It frustrated her. Why didn’t he want to set it in stone? Solidify their lives into something meaningful. 

8\. when they break (ii)

Rachel doesn’t believe in soulmates anymore. She’s not sure what to feel as she drives away from Schitt’s Creek and that stupid sign, blurry by the tears that won’t stop running down her face. 

9\. when they fall

She hasn’t felt in weeks. Hasn’t been to work, grateful school is out for the summer as it’s one less thing to do. Her parents are worried, her mom calls every day but she just lets it go to voicemail. Finally, her mom gets the hint and texts her. She responds with a simple “I’m fine” while deleting all of Patrick’s messages. 

10\. when they fall (ii)

She finally goes to her therapist that she hasn’t seen in a few years. Talks and talks and talks for the full 50 minutes. Leaves feeling only slightly better. The next few sessions are hard, dredging up all kinds of memories and things she missed. 

One day, it just becomes too much. 

Shiny metal, red everywhere, the screams of her mom. 

11\. when they arise 

After time in the hospital, she’s back out, in an intensive outpatient setting going to therapy every day, learning how to breathe again. One day she hopes she can think of him and not have pain. 

12\. when they see

It’s years later, at a wedding, they spot each other from across the room and a wave. Rachel doesn’t feel anything, gives a tentative smile and turns away. 

13\. when she begins

She knows she’s done it at this moment, on stage, with a law degree in hand. He might not know what’s happening in her life right now, but she wishes nothing but the best as she jumps off into the unknown in a new place, just made for new beginnings.


End file.
